A New Life, Pt. 1
Plot Fred is having a reunion with his friends Ahmad and Oussama, who all have not seen each other in 18 years. Fred: It's been a while since we all saw each other. Oussama: Duh. Ahmad: How long has it been? Fred: 18 years, six months, and 11 days. Ahmad: I heard you're the Grand Councilman of the United Galactic Federation now. Fred: I don't like to brag. Oussama: Who's that Splixson behind you. Fred: Let me introduce you to my son, Linus. Ahmad: So you got busy. Hehehe. Fred: Kids? 39 of 'em and 1 on the way. In a prison, Webinar is running away from hover bots that are firing lasers at him. He looks at a prisoner in his cell. Webinar: Don't worry Dr. Rupert, your escape will soon be complete. Dr. Rupert: What do you mean complete!? You haven't even broken me out of my cell. I'd be dominating the world right now if it weren't for that annoying Splixson, Fred Blake. Webinar: Sorry. Dr. Rupert: Stop apologizing! Webinar opens the cell. They run to their ship and head to Hathor. Dr. Rupert: I will destroy you, Fred Blake! They land on Earth and start shooting at Fred, Ahmad, Oussama, and Linus. Ahmad: It's an ambush! Arm yourselves! Oussama: It's hero time! Ahmad: Hey! That's my line. Come on, Fred. Let's do this. It's just like old times. Linus: Yeah, Dad! Fred: You know I'm retired from hero work. Ahmad can handle this. Ahmad: I think the guy firing at us is one of your old friends. Fred: I noticed. It's Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile trying to have revenge. Ahmad: (transforms) Way Big! Way Big fires cosmic rays everywhere. Oussama: Ahmad's lost his mind and he's gonna fry us ALL!!! Fred: Fine, I'll handle this. (transforms) Scorch! Omar, Ahmad's son, transforms into Four Arms and jumps on Webinar's ship. Fred: This doesn't concern you, Omar! This is between me and your circus clown of a father! Way Big: Circus clown. That's a new one. Dr. Rupert: Welcome to the End of your Life...and I promise...it's going to hurt! Four Arms loses balance and falls off the ship. Scorch blasts a fire wave and the ship explodes. Dr. Rupert: I'm still alive! Is that the best you can do? Ahmad reverts back. Webinar has just shot and ripped Ahmad's arm off. Webinar: Maybe you can use your hand as a backscratcher! Ha ha ha! A backscratcher! Where do I come up with this stuff? Ahmad regenerates his arm. Ahmad transforms into Four Arms, grabs Dr. Rupert and Webinar and throws them far away. Dr. Rupert: This is the last you will see of Dr. Rupert! Ahmad: Good. Run. Dr. Rupert: Oh, you think... Right. Uh, I mean, this is the last you will see of anything! Fred: My work here is done. (transforms) Airdactyl! *grabs Linus and flies away* A metal Ziad comes. Ziad: Did I miss anything? Ahmad: Actually, you missed everything. Oussama: I don't think that's the last time we'll see Dr. Rupert. The End. Characters *Fred *Linus *Ahmad *Oussama *Ziad *Omar Villains *Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile *Webinar Aliens Used by Fred *Scorch *Airdactyl Aliens Used by Omar *Four Arms Aliens Used by Ahmad *Way Big *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40: The New Life (Charbel's Version)